Fallenshadows
by Puppygirl2012
Summary: After the battle with Darkforest peace has arrived. But a dark shadow has fallen over the clans. Mysterious cats pop out of nowhere! Fallenshadows a strange tom that claims to create prophecies arrives. Can he be trusted or is he here to hand the clans over to Darkforest. Follow Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing as they discover the fourth one, love and devastating secrets.
1. Prologue

Dear reader,  
I own nothing all rights go to the correct owners. I have a few OC's in Fallenshadows. I have also changed a few things. At the beginning of the chapter I will have an summery explain what has happened so far. Thanks for reading!  
Sincerely,  
Puppygirl

* * *

Prologue  
"Tallstar,Leopardstar, Firestar and Nightstar come here" Yellowfang howled to the slow 4 old leaders of the clans.  
"We talked about it" hissed Leopardstar lashing her tail, her eyes glare at the medicine cat.  
"We agreed to allow you to send a vision to one of the cats about him he's a big and powerful one alright" Nightstar answered for the clans.  
"But Leopardstar does have a good point about not trusting the stranger he could be from Darkforest but the young ones need to know about him" Firestar meowed his orange pelt blazed in the sun light.  
"Humph why is Thunderclan always getting the prophecies" Tallstar grumbled glancing behind him. Firestar shot a glare at Tallstar and twitched on of his firery ears.  
"We're not in charge of that someone or something else is" Cinderpelt meowed calmly as she addresses the angered Windclan leader.  
For some reason there was an awkward silence and the leaders all exchanged un sure glances.  
"And the fourth ones there as well" stated Yellowfang.  
"Thunderclan is doomed 4 cats more powerful than us their doomed" Nightstar yowls.  
"Or more protected" Firestar retorts his tail lashes.  
"Get it over with I need to hunt" Leopardstar growled. With that the two shimmering medicine cats disappeared.

* * *

Forgot to mention 1 thing in my version Firestar was not the fourth one. Please no harsh comments first Fanfiction. I


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading my stories everyone! The next chapter will come out really soon I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Jayfeather**  
"Jayfeather...JAYFEATHER" the voice wailed. Suddenly I am at the gathering island...only it's empty.  
"Yellowfang" I call out recognizing the voice. She shimmer's in front of me.  
"He's coming Jayfeather" She says his eyes glowing brightly.  
"Who?" I ask twitching my right ear.  
"Him" this time she sounds impatient. The fourth one perhaps?  
Suddenly Cinderpelt appears beside Yellowfang.  
"Hi Jayfeather, The one who is greater than Starclan"  
"WHO give me a sign" I yowl trying my best to keep my fur flat.  
Yellowfang smiles and she shows me an image many shadows falling. The shadows lay on the ground.  
"Fallingshadows... Fallenshadows!" I gasp. Yellowfang scowl's but nods.  
"But Jayfeather beware of the Darkforest" Cinderpelt says. Her gaze flickers away from me.  
"But-"  
"Take care Jayfeather" Cinderpelt meows and disappears with Yellowfang leaving me with many questions.  
"WAIT DARKFORESTS DEAD" I call out my ears lay flat as I shake my head.

My dream changes. It's black but a pair of piercing red eyes glare at me through the on going darkness. It laughs like I'm a bad joke.  
"Did you think you 3 could be more powerful than Darkforest... Your wrong your mouse brained Darkforest has gained some new recruits, stronger than the 4 of you, Jays wing you have lost"  
"How come everyone calls me that" I complain. I should be scared but I'm not.  
"WAKE UP" I jolt awake panting. Blackness I'm blind so I sniff the air it's Lionblaze.  
"You started muttering Jays wing I thought you where having a nightmare or something"  
"Where's Briarlight" I snap changing the subject, because the truth is my brother, me and Dovewing are all re-creations of an ancient. I'm well Jays wing my brother is Lions roar and Dovewing is Doves wing. I don't think Lionblaze needs to know about him being a re-creation.  
"Gathering more cobwebs, she said she wanted extra incase we find another fox"  
I nod and feel the cut he received from a fox while protecting Bramblestar. It's funny cause he never gets injured I belive he let the fox do it so the clan does not know about his invincibility powers.  
"It's not fully closed" I say as I smell blood leaking from the scar. I grab more cobwebs and place them on it.  
"Did you get a dream from Starclan?" he asks as he munches some herbs that will stop the pain.  
"Yes, and where have you been pine needles are all over you" I sigh he smells like pine needles.  
"Must have fallen from the tree above the medicine den" he says innocently. He's a horrible liar.  
"If I could see you right now you'd have a terrible poker face on" I purr with amusement at his hiss. I close my eyes and slowly drift to his memories and thoughts.  
"STOP IT" he hisses sliding away from me. I stop.  
"Darkforest?" I ask.  
"No" it's the truth he has not been there.  
"Going to see Heather again" I tease. When we were apprentices he would sneak out and play Darkclan in the tunnels with Heatherpaw. I think her warrior name it Heathertail I talked to her a long time ago.  
"NO" he hisses. That seems true.  
"Well where have you been" I snap. I feel the flick of his tail as he walks out of the medicine cat den.  
"Whoa I smell pine, oh why is Lionblaze covered with needles?" Briarlight asks as she sets down the cobwebs.  
"He won't tell me" I snap angrily but I immediately feel guilty for taking my anger out on her.  
"Don't be so bitter" she scolded even though she is 12 moons younger than me. I bite my tongue.  
"Besides that Jay, where ever Lionblaze has been he smells like fresh kill but the dawn patrol is not even here yet" That only means one thing he's been hunting. I change the subject.  
"So we're all done with well... everything, no one to check besides Daisy and I don't think she is awake yet. But with all the herbs we gathered we have enough of everything to last us past next green leaf "  
"But medicine cats are never done their job are they? I thought we never get a break" Briarlight says. "_That's an apprentice question not a full-grown should be a warrior question_" I think  
"Let's go hunting" I sigh and start walking out the den.  
"But Jayfeather have you seen... oh right sorry"  
"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE IM DIFFERENT" I hiss lashing me tail to one side.  
"Oh sorry, well any way have you seen my legs I can't use them how do I pounce"  
"Well then you can do your exercises" I sigh. She mutters under her breath but other wise she follows me in silence.  
"I would give anything to be blind like you" she meows suddenly. The comment catches me off guard. "You have a terrific sense of smell and you can walk and you save dying cats like Poppyfrost"  
"Well you can see" I reply bitterly. We stop once we smell prey. I lift my head and take in the smells around me.  
"I bet I will get a bigger piece of prey than you" Briarlight challenges.  
"WHAT I THOUGT- Oh never mind. Your on" I reply. Even though she can't walk I hope she can hunt. I smell again suddenly I notice I'm alone. I try not to panic, where did she go. I stay calm and sniff the air. She's close but I can't sense her. I shrug it off as I smell mouse. I crouch down and rely on my nose and ears to help me find the mouse. It should be with in paws reach. I lift my paw to grab it when...,  
THUD  
Something lands beside me. Panic hits me again until I sniff.  
"Haha I got the biggest prey" Briarlight meows triumphantly as she holds me down with her paw. I can't help but let a purr of amusement.  
"Don't take me to the fresh kill pile" I meow as I feel her grab my scuff but instead she helps me up.  
"There's a squirrel up there " She says and starts hauling herself up the tree. I can't help but smile and go find the mouse.

* * *

Briarfeather or Jaylight? LOL I can't chapter should be out this weekend. I have a new story coming out called Wolfclan: An un-completed prophecy be sure to check it out.


	3. Chapter 2

Summery: Jayfeather recives a dream from Starclan and Darkforest. Lionblaze is acting odd once again. To take his mind off things Jayfeather tries to take Briarlight hunting.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Jayfeather**

Soon after me and Briarlight start heading back to camp.

"You like my catch?" she asks holding the squirel in her mouth. I nod. I don't have the heart to tell her that i chased the squirrel into her paws. A mouse was my catch. As we enter camp the dawn patrol is back. Some of them widen their drops her bird and vole in the fresh kill pile and runs over to Briarlight.

"Where did you get the squirrel?"

"The forest"

"WHAT?" She yelps and I feel her gaze burning into me.

"She could have gotten hurt" she scolds.

"I stayed close to Jayfeather and the squirrel was limping something tried to catch it already" Briarlight explains. I hear Mille lick her on the head.

"It's a wonderful catch" Mille compliments and walks away. We go put our kills in the pile. Dovewing starts walking towards me.

"You seem tired" I comment.

"Dont worry I did not visit Darkforest their dead"

" then where were you?"

" its none of you business"

"Your just as bad as Lionblaze " I hiss angrily.

"AM NOT and anyhow I Might know what he is up to"

With that she pads away. I growl.

Briarlight let's out a purr of amusment and a cough not a sick cough but I must not laugh cough.

"MY BROTHER AND FRIEND ARE KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME AND ALL YOU DO IS LAUGH"

She drops a mouse in front of me and I'm shocked by her kindness.

"Don't fret I want to know just as much as you do. You can tag along if you want I'm going to go eat and share tongues with my siblings"

"Thanks for the mouse, I'm going to the medicine den to sleep"

"Ya you go for it and let me do all the work" she mutters.

I pad off to my den and eat the mouse. Then I slowly drift into sleep.

"Hello Jayfeather" my head whips around and I see Cinderpelt.

"WHAT I was hoping for Lionblaze"

" never let your mind wander off to a cat who never heard of the power of 3 prophecy. Look Jayfeather you had a nightmare tell me about it"

I feel embarrassed did she know who I last thought of but how.

"no thanks I'd rather not, look you Starclan cats excepted Briarlight can I tell her

"About you being one of the 3 only time will tell"

"Your riddles annoy me"

"So"

"SO?"

"You know your not the only one that has dreams about Darkforest"

"Who else?"

"You'll see"

"STOP IT ALREADY"

"Fine, Briarlight"

"That's what I like about you Cinderpelt your soft they should of called you Softheart"

"Are you saying I'm too soft" she growls but there's amusement in her voice.

"Yes"

"Well your grouchy they should have called you Grumpyjay"

"Your nice"

"You started it anyhow Briarlight is coming"

I jolt awake and Briarlight is coming in.

"So did you mess everything up for me so now I need to do all the work" she sighs.

"Yup i totally lost all the poppy seeds, but what was your dream about?" I ask and explain my dream about Darkforest and Yellowfang and Cinderpelt. She looks shocked that I knew about her dream but shakes it off and takes in everything I say calmly.

" well I guess you want to hear my whole dream too?well there was a full moon and I was walking my legs where working and Cinderpelt came up to me and said the prophecy was going to be complete when the fourth cat comes and that there will be a death that will pain me in the future and something about the invincible one dying depending on the sight seer"

The prophecy. Lionblaze dying.

I stumble backwards. Briarlight is panicking. I can't hear what she's saying.

"The Prophecy" I mumble. A large Tom appears in the corner of the medicine den his back arched.

Briarlight tackles me to the ground. I finaly come to my senses when she shoves her front paws into my chest. I taught her this move incase a cat stops breathing from something. I sputter and stand up shaking.

"What happened? you stopped breathing n' everything I thought you where dieing." she asks her voice is full of worry.

"I-I don't know" the truth is I saw a Darkforest cat he came and repeated his message like in my dream.

"I don't care what Starclan says, you have the right to know they even told you" she cocks her head side ways confused.

"There was a prophecy Firestar revived before I was born it was 3 kin of your kin will hold the power of the stars in their paws in other words greater then Starclan-"

"The invincible one is Lionblaze!"

"Yes yes and the sightseerer-"

"Dovewing that explains her knowing about the beavers"

"Yes and the third is well me i have good senses and can walk into any cats thoughts and dreams. Please don't freak out"

"Okay." she says calmly. I nod. She seems un easy but she tries to hide her emotions.

"And there's a fourth one a kin of Firestar"

"Okay"

"Your freaking out"

"Reading my emotions is freaking me out Dream walker " She meows her voice is unsteady she's confused. I stop talking and we are both silent.

"Um…Let's go check on the queens and talk later" I meow. She's still quiet. I hope she won't turn out like Cinderheart…Was this how Lionblaze felt. I never should have told her.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was bad. I promise there will be more action soon this is only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 3

Summery: Jayfeather and Briarlight return. Dovewing is acting odd. Briarlight learns the truth about Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Lionblaze**

The full moon hung in the sky time for the gathering. I keep my distance from Jayfeather he's to snoopy. I look around. There he is talking to Briarlight. He seems kind of worried probably telling her how to look after the medicine den when he's gone.

"Their talking about Darkforest" Dovewing says as she pads over to me. "He's worried they might come"

"HE ACTULLY CARES" I gasp but Dovewing angrily hits me with her tail.

"Are you mouse brain they will hear besides Jayfeather can be nice"

"sorry but I've never seen him act that way before" I say as we walk forward.

"Oh Shut up and be nice to your brother besides He's not the only one breaking number 16 no having kitty pets as mates"

"WHAT! THERE'S NO SUCH RULE!" I yowl trying to cuff her ear with my paw.

Bramblestar sighs

" Lionblaze and Dovewing please dont fight or you will have to clean out the Queens den and the Elder den"

We become quiet.

Jayfeather comes over.

"Ohhhhhhh some ones in trouble" he snickers and shoves me. We all pad in silence.

"Come one let's go chat with the other clans" Dovewing sighs with a frown and silently follows. As we sit down I yawn wanting to sleep through this whole thing. Blackstar let's out a yowl and everyone sits down.

"Shadowclan has been finding that prey has been taken from our territory, if we catch anyone on our territory they will learn a lesson they will NEVER forget. But besides that Shadowclan has 3 new apprentices

Dewpaw, Sparrowpaw and Mistpaw"

Everyone cheers for the apprentices but they duck their heads. Blackstar nods to Mistystar

"Riverclan is well but we are stronger with our new warriors Copperstream, Nettlepond, Sneezefang and our new apprentices Pricklepaw, Shimmerpaw, Tenderpaw and Boulderpaw"

Everyone cheers again. Mistystar steps back.

"Windclan is as strong ever although we have scented some strange cat scent throughout or territory along with rabbit blood." Onestar meows.

"Thunderclan is well and we have too scented strange cat scents. It possibly could be rouges just passing by. A fox has been spotted on our territory but we got rid of it" Bramblestar finishes. Everyone gets up to share tongues. I slowly walk toward Tigerheart.

"My my my what a nice little gathering" A voice praises. Every cat is quiet and trying to locate the voice. Black and white whisps form a cat body.

"Well isn't this purdy all the clans are here" It says, many cats hiss, all the leaders backs are arched fangs barred. The Tom is black with a few white stripes and a full white ear.

"Fallenshadows" Jayfeather calls out.

"Why isn't that my Jays wing over there well it's nice to see a friendly face." Fallenshadows meows as he floats toward him. I hiss this Tom won't go to my brother. I run in between them and hiss. Thunder cracks. Everyone looks up in confusion. Murmurs break out.

"sorry bout that Lionblaze I got full protection of Starclan good thing too they tried to kill me at their borders"

Most of the cats where stunned and scared.

"Besides from that I'm Fallenshadows cat of prophecies. my mate Pondlilly is founder of Starclan"

"YOUR FROM DARKFOREST TRYING TO LURE US IN A TRAP LET'S KILL HIM NOW HE'S THE ONLY SURVIVOR OF THE BATTLE HE'LL KILL KITS ATTACK" Rowanclaw yelped out. Yowls of agreement rise in the crowd.

" NO Darkforest is rising you fools this Tom is on our side we need all the help we can get and besides I'm a medicine cat and I trust him along with Starclan where's your respect" Jayfeather hissed his back arched.

"hmmph why trust a blind cat with two names who does he think he is" a wind clan apprentice grumbled behind me. I shoot him a glare.

"IF STAR CLAN SAYS TO TRUST FALLENSHADOWS THEN TRUST HIM" I roar all the cats become bewildered. Probably cause I'm standing up for an intruder.

"DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN STARCLAN" I roar again.

"I believe Lion Roars is right" Fallenshadows meows he is lying on a tree branch with his tail swaying. The white stripes seem to glow. What did he call me. Jayfeather seems mad. His eyes glow bright blue as he glares at the odd Tom.

"And let me guess your going to tell Dovewing her other name is Doves Wing"

"Thanks for doing it for me but anyhow let's get to why I'm here, Darkforest is rising they have recruited my enemy Crackingdawn, My mother Brockentwig has foreseen many deaths... On Lionclans side. That is why I'm here to help you prepare for the battle" Fallenshadows explains.

"Your the creator of prophecies so where's the prophecy?" Mothwing asks Riverclan mutters in agreement Mistystar silences them with a flick of her tail.

"Yes yes i was getting to that

6 cats with a certain fate will go wreak something only a few hate their kits future can not be seen fogged by death and pain, against Dark Forest they don't have a fair game ."

"Is that it" Graystripe asks trying to keep his voice steady as he glances at his kits."What type of prophecy was that?"

Millie nods her tail curls around her feet.

"A prophecy that is not how it sounds as loads of you are not what others think. Oh Jays Wing you know where to find me" with that he laughed and disappeared.

Every cat was leaving and suddenly the gathering was louder then it had been for moons.

"SILENCE WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER" yowls Bramblestar. "Let's go" he then says to Dovewing as she tries to get to Tigerheart.

"BRAMBLESTAR Tawnypelt wants you to know she's pregnant again with Rowanclaws kits" Tigerheart yowls before running to join Blackstar.

"Hey Jayfeather-" I began but he shoves past me running at full speed away.

"JAYFEATHER" Bramblestar calls out but he's been swallowed by the darkness. When we reach camp everyone is talking about the gathering. Jayfeather is talking to Briarlight like something terrible has happened. She looks calm and frightened like she expected this to happen. Suddenly she laughs and some what shoves him with her shoulder. As I walk by I hear what she says "It's exactly like you said, what are you the cat who can view the future" not in the mode for talking I lay curled up in the warrior den. Lions roar, Jays Wing a part of me remembers this but it's just blocked off. I fight trying to gain memory of why Jays wing is so familiar. I looked around myself to see that everyone had fallen asleep.

"Fox dung" I curse and leap outside.

"Lionblaze" it's Bumblestripe. He must have been walking as well.

"I'm going for a stroll" I hope he did not notice I said it a bit too quickly.

"oh okay" he says and leaves. I race off into the woods climbing a tree and jumping from branch to branch. Finally I'm out of Thunderclan territory. I feel triumphant I was fast then last time.

"Lionblaze" someone calls out.

"Snowdrop" I pant and climb down to see her. She looks frightened.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"w-we were attacked" she stammers fear is in her eyes. I have trained her. She's been like an apprentice

"WHAT" I gasp.

"It's a good thing you have been training me, Jigsaw and Seville this clan cat I think... He was made of wisps and

Flashback

" I smell a clan cat" Seville alerts his tail sways. Snowdrop and Jigsaw jump up.

"Yes and I smell lunch" a orange and black cat hisses as wisps form him.

Snowdrop arches Her back and hisses. The tiger like cat attacks her. Seville jumps on the tigers back taking chunks off fur off his back. Jigsaw follows the same manner. A cat with wood like fur jumps over the fence and throws the tiger cat off Snowdrop.

"WOODY!" Jigsaw cheers.

"GET OUT" hisses Woody clawing the tigers side. The tiger cat goes into a crouch.

"DARKCLOUD" a pure black cat with red eyes made of wisps hisses.

"They fight like warriors Crackingdawn" Darkcloud reports. Crackingdawn flicks him with his tail.

"Do you believe in Starclan" he asks. Snowdrop blinks unsure of how to respond.

"Starclan... it sounds like those clan cats that live in the forest but it's impossible to live in the sky... Right" Jigsaw says to Snowdrop. She curls her tail around Jigsaw.

"These strangers don't know what their talking about" she says. Seville arches his back. Woody jumps infront of Snowdrop

"GET OUT"

Crackingdawn smiles in amusement and walks away "No need to attack a family of Kittypets We will get them on our side in the war"

End of Flash back

"Don't know what their talking about huh?" I say amused.

"We'll I had to say something"

"You need to join Thunderclan" I meow.

"But-"

"No I'm sorry it's to dangerous Crackingdawn is a demon cat Tom of death I think"

"But-"

"You all will join I will talk to my dad please Snowdrop." her eyes look to back toward we're her two legged house is.

"I will talk to them" her eyes look up at me then dart away. "I don't want Jigsaw to feel that every day is a battle he was an orphan when Seville found him, my two leggeds took care of him before giving him to the neighbors he's like a younger brother to me I-I can't let him get hurt promise me Lionblaze promise me he won't get hurt" She begs.

"I can't promise but I will watch over him" I say giving her a weak smile.

"Tomorrow come" she says before walking away. I jump up into a tree and go back to Thunderclan.

* * *

**Okay I will incorporate short chapters into the real chapters.**

**SC (ShortChapter)1 Briarlight**

Jayfeather sleeps soundly. I feel a bit guilty. I didn't tell Jayfeather about the ending of my dream. I walked into the lake and suddenly my back legs go limp and I no longer can swim. Water filled my lungs then a bird grabbed my scuff and took me to land. I could not see the bird but a blue feather fell infront of me. A blue bird. I always pay attention to Birdkit now she will be the one to save me. Her blue eyes and her name makes her the blue bird. Only what if she won't save me.

* * *

** SC 2 Jayfeather**

I jump up. Feet racing through the camp.

"Whats wrong Jay" Briarlight mutters slowly getting up.

"Humph some kits running through the camp"

"Let me take a look outside" She moves the branches that dangle in front of the medicine den.

"Must of went back in the nursery"

She drags her self over to me. "oh I got you something"

I'm shocked I'd never really revived a gift from someone not related to me not including my foster parents. She drops something in front of me. It moves slightly, my mind races with answers. Is it a trick or a gift?

* * *

I'm so excited! Thank you for reading my story! I need two cats . a girl and a boy. Give me their description in this format. (These are Sunstrikes kits)

**Name and why you choose it (must end with kit)-**

**Gender-**

**personality-**

**appearance- **

**preferred potion(warrior or medicine cat)-**

**Other info-**

kits will be picked on a first come first served basis. The top two kits will be featured when ever I get them and when I need them. 1 entry per person please!


	5. Chapter 4

At the gathering Fallenshadows cat of prophecies arrives. But is not trusted by many. Lionblaze visits Snowdrop to train her so she could become a warrior. Snowdrop talks about her encounter with Creakingdawn and how he plans to take over the Kittypets. Briarlight thinks about her dream and believes that Birdkit will save her. Jayfeather receives a present from Briarlight.

** Chapter 4 jayfeather**

"Feathers" they tickle my nose making me sneeze.I like feathers I haven't had one sense I was a kit bringing back good memory's which makes me purr, I don't understand what use are feathers though. She's about to say something when.

"Hehe"

I whip my head around and hear a kit fall into the medicien den.

"Birdkit!" Brairlight gasps. Squirrelflight's kit giggles. She along with her brother Treekit are kits of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Treekit jumps in.

"Look what you did mouse brain" Treekit snaps to Birdkit. "we couldn't even see his reaction to his mates gift"

Mate? Mate? Briarlight shifts her front paws un-comfortably.

"Wait a minute these feathers are medicien cat stuff they help cure... Grumpytightus" I say.

"Ya Jayfeather has well had a bad case of it until Briarlight came into his life but he still has a bit left so she brought him the feathers" Molepaw adds coming into the den. Fur raises up on my back and Briarlight chocks on a laugh but I can tell she's burning from embarrassment. " see it's acting up you kits should go before you catch it too" he adds shooing the kits out and as he leaves I ask

"Molepaw how bigs your neck?"

"I don't...knowwww...oh...OH MY STARCLAN" he yelps as I pounce toward him.

"Let me check" I say bounding afterhim as he runs out of the den.

Briarlight is now in a fit of laughing and coughing. I smile and go back to the feathers.

"Oh yes they go..hold on" she picks them up and puts them behind my ear. "Their gray with blue stripes" she says.

"How do I look?" I ask and can't help but fall to my back and put my paws in the air like a kit. She laughs her laughter makes me happy. I stop smiling as I notice it.

"You look... Like a medicien cat" at first I think the pause was because she needed to get a better look at me but then I realize it was because she was catching herself , she was going to say something else.

"Thank you, I will always wear them"

I reply. Suddenly I fell worried, I had thought about Briarlight as if I liked her. That's against the code. Besides I don't like her...do I? I shake the thought out of my head. I had almost lost my medicine cat roll not that long ago and I am in no hurry to lose it or follow in the foot steps of my real mother. She lies down beside me.

"Grumpytightus" she snickers .

"I had to think of something" I shrug. Briarlight stretches her muscular front paws in front of herself.

"All is peac-" Briarlight starts

"FOX" screeches Brightheart carrying her three kits in her mouth. Daisy runs out slowish her swollen belly weighing her down. Briarlight and me hurry the queens and kits into the medicine den. Crash. Briarlight hisses. A fox runs out of the nursery and jumps at his closest target.

"HISS" I take it that it's Spiderleg. Squirrelflight comes carrying her kits the medicine den is getting crowded.

"Please let my mate be okay please let my mate be okay" Daisy pleads.

"If he gets hurt theres nothing we can do to stop it but let us heal him" I snap.

"Yes there is" Daisy hisses and runs out to join the rest of the clan fight the three foxes.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID SENDING HER OUT WHEN SHE'S DUE ANY MOON NOW" hisses Briarlight.

"Fighting about it won't help" my foster mom snaps. Shes lying down with Treekit and Birdkit cuddling her.

"Will dad be okay" Treekit asks.

"Of course he will be besides he has nine lives" Seedkit assures. Snowkit, Dewkit and Amberkit and hiding behind Brightheart clearly not believing that their dad will be safe.

**Things get weird here I do a lot of switching so it's okay if you get confused.**

Lionblaze POV (point of veiw)

I lunged at a fox trying to keep it away from Daisy and the medicine den. There's 2 left. Spider leg scared away the first one. I lung at it clawing in every which way.

"LIONBLAZE STOP"

Jayfeathers POV

"Lionblaze just killed a fox" Lilykit informs me. I nod to her.

"Bramblestar gotten upset about that"

"I'm not deaf" I growl flicking my tail in annoyance. Sorreltail hisses at me. Suddenly I stiffen along with Briarlight. There's a presence some where.

Lionblazes POV

The last fox is being fought by basically the whole clan. Suddenly it happens so fast the fox leaps over Bramblestar and starts to run toward Daisy. She just stands there not looking at the fox.I hear Briarlight move toward the entrance of the medicine den trying to block the kit's views.. No one can save her. Suddenly she gets a blow to the side and goes flying. The fox gets a blow as well across its muzzle. I just stand there in shock someone saved Daisy. Fear is in her eyes as she runs into the medicine den. I go off to help drag the the foxes away wondering what she saw.

Jayfeathers POV

Daisy collapses in front of me.

"my front leg the right one" she gasps and howls in pain. Spiderleg runs in with Cinderheart behind him. Spiderleg licks his mates muzzle.

"It's a dislocated shoulder, remember what I taught you two" Cinderheart whispers to me and Briarlight before leaving.

"It's a dislocated shoulder" I announce. The only kits that will not need poppy seeds are Seedkit and Lilykit. Briarlight gives The kits their seeds before dragging herself over to help me.

" Okay so I'll tell you what's going to happen" she says I want her to explain because she just became a medicine cat and I want to make sure she knows what to do

"Daisy will revive lots of Poppyseeds to keep the pain down. Then we will give her a stick to bite on the pain will be intense but we will get it done fast"

"Ferncloud she did this" says Daisy.

"What?" I gasp confused.

"She came to save me from the fox, she tried to warn me but I was in shock of seeing her so she rammed into me and saved my life"

"Calm down, eat these I added honey" Briarlight soothes. I hear Daisys teeth clamp on a stick. Spiderleg licks her head. I put my paws on her shoulder and push upward. She makes a muffed wail. I touch her shoulder and she wails.

"Give her some more poppy seeds I need her to pass out" I order Briarlight.

"Is it safe in her condition?" Spiderleg asks anxiously. His tail brushes over his mates head.

"Yes it will make her feel no pain and we can put her shoulder in place without hurting her... While she's asleep"

Daisy greedily licks up the Poppy seeds clearly showing that she's in much pain. Briarlights tail flicks across my flank signaling that Daisys asleep. We get to work it takes some time but her shoulder is in place. I place some cobwebs on her shoulder.

"I'll get us some bedding" Spiderleg says going out to find some bedding. I guess he wants to stay with his mate.

"let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the high ledge" Bramblestar calls out. I hear a gasp from Sorreltail then she begins to lick her two kits as fast as she can.

"MOM" laughs Seedkit.

"Come on" Briarlight says as she starts going outside I follow.

"For those of you who don't know we have been attacked by a group of foxes, Daisy was injured in the process how is she Jayfeather?"

"She dislocated her shoulder and is asleep right now, her shoulder will heal it's not as bad as I thought" I explain.

"Very good. Seedkit and Likykit, you two have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, Seedkit you will be known as Seedpaw. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker. I hope Mousewhisker will pass down all he knows on to you.

From this day on until you revive your warrior name Lilykit you will be known as Lilypaw your mentor will be Toadstep. Mousewhisker, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Spiderleg. You will be the mentor of Seedpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Seedpaw. Toadstep, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Cloudtail. You will be the mentor of Lilykit and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lilypaw."

Lilypaw touches noses with Toadstep and Seedkit touches noses with Mousewhisker.

"SEEDPAW"

"LILLYPAW" everyone cheers. Brackenfur is the loudest cheerer. The apprentices run to Brackenfur and Sorreltail to say goodbye before they start training.

"Lionblaze" Briarlight whispers in my ear. "He's going toward the Bramblestars den"

I head in the direction of the den.

"Lionblaze" I hiss.

"It's not about the prophecy" he snaps.

"We're coming to"

"Then hurry up"

Briarlight hisses at him. She problay took what he said as an offense. I press my back against the wall so i don't fall off while i walk. "Jayfeather dont lean i'll make sure you don't fall" whispers Briarlight. We follow Lionblaze until we are in Bramblestars den.

"Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Briarlight what brings you here?"

"It's more Lionblaze sir" Briarlight says. Bramblestar nods.

"Uh well you see.. There's like 4 kitty pets that I met the ones that helped us demolish the dam they are sort of trained to be a warrior and they believe and Starclan and they were threatened by Darkcloud and Crackingdawn so ya"

He talks so fast I don't understand a thing.

"Hold on did you just say Crackingdawn the demon cat thing?" Bramblestar asks.

"Ya him I sort of trained them it saved their lives"

"You want them to come here?"

"3 warriors one apprentice"

"I don't know we already have enough mouths to feed"

"THEY CAN HUNT"

"I think the should come" Squirrelflight says coming in the den . "If there is going to be a fight with some demons and Darkforest we need all the help we can get" she countinues.

"they could be day time warriors like they have in Skyclan" Sandstorm suggests.

"No I want them to be real warriors. Well the only thing is I'm not sure if they would like a different clan"

"One thing at a time after I'm done with the medicine cats then I'll think about it just cause your my son don't think you'll get special privileges, now Jayfeather what brings you here" Lionblaze shifts unconfturbly most likely remembering that he's Crowfeathers son not Bramblestars

"the fourth one is here" I say.

"What do you mean?" he replies his whole body tenses up

"I know about the prophecy" Briarlight says. Bramblestar relaxes.

"It's ether Squirrelflighs, Brighthearts or Sorreltails" I say

"Yes I was wondering if it would be one of our current kits. We will need to watch them all Alert me all of you if you know something and tell Dovewing too" Turning to Lionblaze he sighs "I guess the Kittypets will join no matter how much I don't want them to. Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"lets go"

I walk out with Biarllight as we go she stops suddenly and meows

"she's here i can feel it"

**It's a girl! So sorry if it's confusing with the POV. **

**SC 2 Briarlight**

I walk out of the nursery the queens are fine and their den is fox proof. As I drag myself away Birdkit runs up to me. Her bright blue eyes seem worried. Her orange, brown and black fur make her look like a bird.

"Does it hurt" she asks looking at my legs.

"No I lost all feeling in them,I remember when they broke Jayfeather could dig his claws into my legs and I could not feel them" I explain.

"I want to be like you cause you where brave risking your life to try to save Longtail, it's sad that he died. He says your a hero"

"Longtail?" I ask in shock.

"No silly Longtails in Starclan Jayfeather calls you a hero and says your brave... Didn't you know?" she's shocked her ears press against her head.

My pelt prickles with embarresment.

" When does he tell you this"

"When mom tells him to tell us stories, and the time you saved Cinderheart by crawling onto the ice and pulling her free"

I feel more embarrassed. "He said you where very brave" She continues. "it's like your his hero" I turn to the gray medicine cat. His head turns to me his blind eyes stare at me. I look down smiling. I look at Birdkit and say loud enough for him to hear. "Of course I'm his hero I saved him from Grumpytightus"

**sorry if things got confusing. And the contest for the cats is still going on.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Briarlight gives Jayfeather feathers. The camp is attacked by 3 foxes injuring Daisy. Daisy claims that Ferncloud saved her. Lionblaze talks to Bramblestar about recruiting Seville, Jigsaw, Snowdrop and Woody, reluctantly Bramblestar excepts. Brairlight revels that the fourth one is a she-cat.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Lionblazes POV

Excitement buzzes through me. Why? I get to help train more cats,i t's the same feeling I had when I got Dovewing as an apprentice.

"Right over there see that house" I say.

"LIONBLAZE!" Whispers an excited Jigsaw. Woody jumps off a tree and grabs Bramblestar by the scuff.

"WH-" jigsaw puts his tail over Bramblestars mouth. Woody quickly drags Bramblestar backward.

"A Demon cat" Jigsaw whispers franticly his golden collar sways.

We nod and follow him. We go around the two legged den and through an open space in the fence.

"Into our house folks den" Jigsaw whispers. I follow him but stop. Woody is trying to get Bramblestar inside.

"Come on" I whisper. Bramblestar rolls his eyes and with a disgusted look on his face comes inside. We halt a small dog cocks its head side ways looking at us. Jigsaw shakes his head and moves us away. The dog close behind.

"He wont hurt you" Jigsaw whispers. Jigsaw leads us up what he calls stairs and into an area called the attic.

"Lionblaze!" Snowdrop gushed with a sigh in relief. "I thought you'd never make it" she presses her nose against mine.. I feel slightly embarrassed with my foster dad there.

"This better be worth it" Grumbles Bramblestar. I give my chest a few licks.

"It will be, can I get a better look at the demon cat" I ask. Snowdrop nods and leads me to a window.

"That's no demon that's Breezepelt" I hiss. Jigsaw hangs his head in shame.

"No wonder why he looks more solid then the others but when he came he had three demons with him" Woody explains

"No,No,No I'm not mad at you it's Breezepelt my half brother I'm mad at" I explain. Jigsaw smiles a bit.

"Can I get to know them" Bramblestar asks.

"Okay the white she cat is Snowdrop she's a Kittypet, the Wood pelt Tom is Woody he's a Loner, the dark brown Tom is 8 moon Jigsaw, and the orange and white Tom is Seville he's a kitt-"

"I would prefer to be called a loner" Seville cuts in. Bramblestar looks unsure if to have them all come.

"I'm Bramblestar leader of Thunderclan do you all promise to follow the warrior code and at the cost of your own life defend your clan and look up to Starclan at troubled times trusting them to light your path until the end of you days" Bramblestar asks his tail curled around his feet.

"I do" they pledge.

"Let's see how good you can fight" Bramblestar says and jumps out the window. We follow.

"Stop! more cats" Jigsaw whispers I don't notice any but then a different demon like Tom runs to Breezepelt tells him something then fades he was from Dark forest. Interest glistens in Bramblestars eyes he seems impressed with Jigsaw.

"This way" Jigsaw meows. We follow him down the Two legged den and onto the ground. Breezepelt turns his head toward us and hisses.

Woody rears up and attacks him.

"Go" Woody yowls grappling with Breezepelt. Bramblestar takes the lead. But Jigsaw stops and runs back to help Woody. They come running back. Woody has a scratch on his muzzle.

"It's fine" he says to me. We pick up pace running toward Thunderclan.

"Crack" we all turn around. Nothing. Jigsaws ears perk up. Bramblestar turns around. It's almost like in slow motion to me like what happened when Daisy got hurt. A black cat with yellow eyes comes flying at Bramblestar. Seville jumps toward to intercept the cat with claws sheathed there's a bright light and everything seems to stop.

Seville is lying on the ground panting there's a large cut on his side.

"Stupid Kittypet I have nine lives" Bramblestar says but his voice is hinted with kindness."That was very brave, Lionblaze, Woody hurry go fetch Jayfeather" I run as fast as I can go with Woody.. Ahead of me?

"Your fast" I say panting. No reply.

Snowdrop frantically looks for cobwebs.

"I can't find any" she cries out. Bramblestar looks at Seville.

"Frosteye was right" he muttered.

"You can't die on us" cries Jigsaw

"Frosteye was right"

"Jayfeather" I screech. Yowls start up. Jayfeather comes over Briarlight behind him.

"Injured cat" I say panting heavily "Large side cut"

He sighs and grabs some poppy seeds and cobwebs and a mouthful of herbs.

"Check on Daisy" he calls over his shoulder to Briarlight. As we run off Woody comments"One blind medicine and one that can't walk You guys are invincible" I'm about to hiss at him when Jayfeather adds "That's what I say"

Bramblestar bows his head. Sevilles eyes are far away.

"Frosteye was right"

"Don't die" Snowdrop pleads.

Jayfeather tries to run after us. We're almost there

"Frosteye was right"

I can almost see them now maybe we can save Seville.

"Frosteye was right" his eyes close.

* * *

**Sevilles dead. Jayfeather was too slow. Oh I bet your all wonderin who Frosteye is or was. Guess you'll never know. Okay if there are no entries then I'll need to pick Sunstrikes kits.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Lionblaze and Bramblestar go to recruit Snowdrop, Seville, Jigsaw and Woody. Seville dies so Bramblestar won't loose a life.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Jayfeathers POV

I run panting into a clearing.

"Where is he" I ask.

"Gone... Oh Seville why did you need to leave" a she cat says probably his mate. I go up to Seville he is gone.

"He was a good Friend" the tom who came with Lionblaze says.

"Can't a Tom take a nap in peace" snaps Seville. Im shocked. The she cat shrieks.

"How could yo-"

"Can we get going" He interrupts.

"Your bleeding" I snap. I put the cob webs on his sliced stomach. "How could you be alive?"

"Its none of your business" I throw him to the ground.

"If we are going to except you we have the right to know" I hisses.

"Who said I wanted clan life again" he stops and hisses "FOX DUNG". Everyone is in shock.

"Let's get going I will explain on the way" He whimpers as if memories pain him.

"I was in a clan far away from here in a forest. There where 4 clans Treeclan was keeper of the forest they lived in trees. Waterclan lived on an Island and owned the water there was a pond in each clan do we never needed to go to the lake. Landclan was keeper of a large area of grass they lived underground. Hillclan was keeper of the hills that turned into mountains they lived in hills. I was from Treeclan and became leader. Every 12 moons we would pick a new leader or keep the same. The leaders would meet at the top of a tree in between Treeclan and Landclan. There where 5 trees 4 would represent the clans the 5th would represent Spirit. In each tree lived a or a few cats that could predict the future. The 5th, Spirit would be where the leaders revived their 9 lived I am on my second. There where 6 keepers of Spirit. Strongtooth, LeapingTree, Littlestar, Robinbeak, Fullmoon and Frosteye. Fullmoon was the youngest. I soon took a liking to Frosteye after she told me that a kit will drown if I don't leave the gathering early, Of course it's against the rules for a Spirit to mate but we became mates. On the 20th full moon sense i became leader she told me I need to declare my self a hunter then leave the clans forever. A group of cats already declared war against us and she said a horrible fate would come to Treeclan if I stayed."

"Nice mate" i laugh getting a glare from Lionblaze.

"she said it would be costly if I left but I would live and many lives would be saved. Before I left she said I would rejoin the clans I thought she meant Treeclan but now I know it's Thunderclan" when he stops I want him to continue.

"Who goes there" growls Sandstorm.

"Bramblestar, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and a few Loners" Bramblestar says.

"How come they have collars on" She hisses. "Their Kittypets back when I was an apprentice Bluestar never invited Kittypets but... Firestar only cause he was part of a prophecy"

"Maybe you where right about being grumpier then Mousfur" Graystripe purrs.

"Are these the Kittypets?" Squirrelflight asks.

"Call a meeting" he replies. Seville leans on me clearly he is weak.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Highledge."

"Jayfeather!" a voice calls out. Briarlight comes and rubs her head on mine.

"The patrol found a fox den where a few foxes had been but left. We thought they attacked you guys" she explains.

"A dark forest cat attacked Him" I say tilting my head toward The tom.

"I'll get another nest ready" she says I nod in reply. Seville is standing up now but moving slowly. The she cat seems tense while the kit seems excited and the other Tom seems un sure. The Tom comes beside me

"Mate?" he asks. Embarrassment.

"No" I hiss. I go off to the crowd and have the other go to the Highledge. The murmurs die down when Bramblestar gets to the top.

"Thunderclan 2 Kitty pets and 2 Loners where Threatened by Crackingdawn and his followers so they attacked them in doing so they gathered valuable information... DARKFOREST IS RECRUITING KITTYPETS, LONERS AND ROGUES !" hisses and yowls rise up

"Netherless no Kittypet has attacked a warrior only in self defense and shown kindness to them but Firestar."

"And Millie" Graystripe yowls in defense of his mate. Bramblestar nods at Graystripe.

" These 4 will be trained and taught to be warriors. Seville your warrior name will be Goldeneye Graystripe will show you the territory, Woody your warrior name will be Woodtail Brackenfur will show you our territory, Snowdrop your warrior name will be Snowfur Mille will show you the territory. Jigsaw, you have reached the age of eight moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sharppaw your mentor will be Berrynose I hope Berrynose will pass down all he knows on to you. Berrynose, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me , and you have shown yourself to be brave and enthusiastic. You will be the mentor of Sharppaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sharppaw." Sharppaw and Berrynose touch noses. Instead of cheering Dustpelt says "Seville or Goldeneye what ever you want to be called I do so in memory of Longtail..." I hear a hiss from him and Seville being thrown to the ground. Hissing.

"STOP" yells Snowfur. Berrynose grabs her by the scuff

"Its okay" he says. Yowls rise from both cats. There's a snap.

"He stays" Dustpelt meows. The collar lands with a clink. He pads over to Snowfur.

"I don't fight she-cats" he hits her with his tail before snapping off her collar. Snowfur lunges at him throwing him to the ground laughing "I can see why". Angrily he goes to Sharppaw.

"If we will except you Sharppaw you will fight me if you win then you stay" Dustpelt threatens. Sharppaw steps forward hissing"I'll win" he hurls himself at Dustpelt. Dustpelt sneers and pins him to the ground. Sharppaw goes limp.

"DUSTPELT RELEASE HIM" yowls Briarlight. Dustpelt lossens his grip and Sharppaw let's out a battle cry and throws Dustpelt off of him.

"That's what Firestar and Cloudtail do" Squirrelflight whispers.

"Do you think their-" starts Bramblestar.

"Nah" the both say. Sharppaw shrieks and bits hard down on Dustpelts back leg.

"WHY YOU LITTLE" Dustpelt screams. Blood taints the air. Sharppaw staggers. Dustpelt claws him sending Sharppaw flying.

"I WON" cheers Dustpelt.

"NEVER" grunts Sharppaw raking Dustpelts stomach. Dustpelt yowls in pain and by the sounds of it he has grabbed Sharppaw by the collar. There's a snap and Sharppaw crashes into me. I shove him away. Dustpelt lashes his tail. Sharppaw screams and tears off a chunk of Dustpelt's tail. Dustpelt wails and grapples angrily with Sharppaw. Sharppaw bites down hard on Dustpelt's ear. Dustpelt screams and lunges at Sharppaw.

"DUSTPELT STOP YOU KNOW SHARPPAW HAS WON THE BATTLE" Briarlight yowls.

"Yes Dustpelt go clean yourself" Bramblestar agrees. Hissing Dustpelt goes to Woodtail

"Woodtail..no collar" he murrmers before departing along with the crowd. I decide to go to the lake. As I walk Berrynose catches up with me

"Sharppaw and I are going to the lake want to tag along?"

I shrug but follow.

"A lake?" Sharppaw gasps.

"Dont like water" I purr.

"No no I don't like it" he replies. Berrynose starts going on and on about clans and border marks where to hunt. Finally we're at the lake as we come into the clearing. Sharppaw takes off "I love it"there's a splash. I swim after him.

"You swim"Berrynose calls after us.

"Yes" we both reply As we go onto shore. I ask Sharppaw how he learnt to swim.

"Snowdr- Snowfur says its in my blood" he replies. I hear Berrynose shift his paws un comfortably.

"Fish is good I like fish that's another reason she says it" he adds.

"YOUR NOT IN RIVERCLAN AND IN THUNDERCLAN WE DON'T EAT FISH" Berrynose snaps. Sharppaw looks down at his paws.

"He's just an apprentice" I scold. "And besides" I look in the water and hit out a tiny fish "Thunderclan would eat these if we had to" Sharppaw sniffs the fish and looks at Berrynose who nods.

"No" Sharppaw says and puts the fish back in the lake. Berrynose smiles.

"I'm going to continue showing Sharppaw the borders you want to come?" he offers. I shrug. As we walk Berrynose begins to telling Sharppaw everything he seems to know which to me is senseless, he's just throwing information at Sharppaw. I sniff the air the title my head toward a patch of marigolds.

"And thats marigold" I interrupt. "It's used to stop infections and bleeding and it helps problems with stiff joints." I pick a few and follow them. Suddenly as we near Windclan border Sharppaw and Berrynose stop so do I.

" I smell other cats" whispers Sharppaw.

"That's river clan." Berrynose replies bitterly arching his back. Mistystar comes over to us with two other cats Reedwhisker close behind and a new she cat.

"What brings you to Thunderclan" Hiss Berrynose. "And with a kit for protection are you mouse brained."

"I'm not a kit I'm an apprentice and I bet I could beat your apprentice in a swim contest any day along with a hunting contest and beat him in battle" the She cat snaps angrily.

"You can try but you can't win, to the floating log" Sharppaw jumps into the water with the shocked She cat swimming after him.

"We need to speak to Bramblestar" Mistystar meows. I listen to Sharppaw and the she cat.

"Haha" The She cat laughs as she jumps on the top of the log. Reedwhisker purrs proudly " Your apprentice is fast but mine is faster"

"Your pretty good for a Thunderclan cat" the she cat says. She walks to the other end of the log she probably sees a fish. She leans over about to swipe. SPLASH. The she cat tilts the log over and falls into the lake panicing causing her to sink.

"SHIMMERPAW" hollers Reedwhisker diving into the water I follow. We won't get their in time she would have already drown. Sharppaw dives into the water.

"SHARPPAW" screeches Berrynose. Sharppaw swims to the surface with Shimmerpaw in his jaws. Reedwhisker swims over and allows Sharppaw to place Shimmerpaw on his back. We swim to shore.

"What happened" moans Shimmerpaw as Reedwhisker places her on the ground.

"You fell but Sharppaw shaved you" I explain. She looks up at Sharppaw and laughs "I'm never gonna live this down a Riverclan apprentice saved by a Thunderclan apprentice"

"Your quite brave for a newly recruited Kittypet, You still smell like one" Mistystar explains. I'm glad she does not both us for recruiting a Kittypet.

"Graymist and Mintfur won't be pleased" Reedwhisker whispers to Mistystar. "Neither will Talonpaw and Tenderpaw" she adds.

"Will you take us to Bramblestar?" Mistystar asks.

"Yes" I say before Berrynose answers. We walk to Thunderclan camp in silence.

"We are escorting Riverclan leader to Bramblestar" I say to Birchfall. He dips her head at me and Mistystar. Bramblestar is talking to Cloudtail and Dustpelt. I sighed why must the clans come to an end.

* * *

**I still need names for Sunstrikes kits! **


	8. Short Chapter (SC)

**SC Lionblazes POV**

I lay down on the Highledge waiting for Bramblestar. He told me to wait here so he could talk to me. I look around it seems like a normal day. Mille and Snowfur enter. Mille looks somewhat upset.  
"Are you okay?" Snowfur asks.  
"Some what"  
"Is it me?" I tense up if Mille doesn't like her then Graystripe won't and Bramblestar is good friends with Graystripe.  
"No no no it's not you I'm just worried I'm not sure I'm going to be a good mentor to you, I was a kitty pet too I'm not sure I will be the best mentor" I relax.  
"Your a wonderful mentor I learnt so much from you I never knew you where a Kittypet until you told me right now" Mille smiles a bit before the two go underneath the Highledge to share tongues. I rest my head on my paws hoping to catch a few Zs before our meeting.  
"RIVERCLAN" Amberkit screeches running into the nursery. I open my eyes and see Mistystar and Reedwhisker followed by a soaking gray and white kit. Jayfeather, Berrynose and Sharppaw came behind them. I jump down and follow Bramblestar toward them. Mistystar dips her head to Bramblestar "we need to talk." Jayfeather acts like their not there he turns around with some marigold then goes to the medicine den. He nods and the deputy's follow their leaders into his den. Birdkit runs up to me.  
"Whats going on I smelt Riverclan"  
"Their leader needs to talk to Bramblestar" I reply. Treekit runs over to her and tackles her to the ground the two play fight. Dovewing comes over to me.  
"Come on" she whispers I follow her around the medicine den to Jayfeather and Brairlight.  
"Hurry up" Jayfeather snaps.  
Dovewing closes her eyes and begins to tell us everything that is going on  
"Have you been attacked by animals lately" Mistystar asks.  
"Yes foxes a lot of them" Bramblestar replies.  
"We were attacked by owls" Mistystar says. "We almost lost Boulderpaw"  
"Something most likely a Starclan cat saved Daisy" Squirrelflight says.  
"I believe Darkforest has taken over them"  
"No" whispers Bramblestar.  
"Do owls attack at sun high" Reedwhisker snaps. Bramblestar is silent.  
"If the Darkforest cats take over badgers in The battle then we are in huge trouble" Mistystar explains.  
"I'll tell my medicine cat Jayfeather to visit Midnight in the moonpool when Half moon comes" Bramblestar responds.  
"Dont tell other cats we can't start panic"  
Bramblestar nods.  
"That is all we are off to Shadowclan now"  
Dovewing opens her eyes.  
"H-How was that" she asks. We all nod.  
"I can't believe it" I say shaking my head. No one can believe we all just sit there with our eyes wide with fear.  
"I want to go to the moonpool to visit Starclan just this once" Biarlight says gazing up at the sun.  
"We should ask Bramblestar as soon as Riverclan leaves" Jayfeather replies nodding his head in agreement. Briarlight turns to me  
"Lionblaze you can fight and not get hurt maybe you could fight all the badgers by yourself" Jayfeahter jumps up and glares at Briarlight.  
"Are you mad" He hisses trying hard not to yell. "Every hero has a weakness what if Lionblaze can only fight foxes and cats than what do we do" Briarlight glares at Jayfeather but says nothing.  
"Well we could always prevent the battle" Dovewing meows looking at her paws. We all stare at her confused. "We have to kill them before they kill us"


	9. Chapter 7

**Summery: The 3 (Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing) and Briarlight learn that The demon cats can possess other animals. Dovewing believes they should kill the demons before they kill them.**

**Time passes time for the half moon**

**Chapter 9 Jayfeather POV**

"we can leave early please Bramblestar" Briarlight begs.

"she doesn't know what it's like just this once let her it's a medicine cats job " I snap. Bramblestar hesitates "Well fine you can leave now the moon is almost in the sky. Blossomfall and Thornclaw will escort you there and back oh and Jayfeather can you try to contact Midnight tell her darkness will take over her kin" He calls for Blossomfall and Thornclaw.

"Thank you" Briarlight purrs to Bramblestar before we both leave. As we leave exit camp a gust of wind takes my breath away. The nice warm nights are slowly turning into long bitter freezing nights. The cool breeze comes again rustles my fur. We walk in silence. After what seems like moons we're half way there.

"I want to meet the others" Briarlight meows excitedly finally breaking the silence. As if on cue Kestralflight, Littlecloud, Mothwing and Willowshine come around the bend.

"Jayfeather! We thought you where not co- Well I'll be is this Briarlight I'm Littlecloud" Littlecloud purrs. All the medicine cats mob Briarlight. Soon their all sharing cures for all sorts of illnesses. I have to smile but roll my eyes it's like shes been made leader. What does please me however is that no one mentions her legs it's as if they don't notice them. In no time we have reached the moon po. Excitement buzzes from Brairlight.

"You touch it with your nose?" she asks me. I nod biting back a sarcastic remark. She moved her front paws excitedly. I hear her take a breath to say something but sighs and touches her nose to the pool. I do the same.

"Hello Jayfeather" Yellowfang meows approaching me.

" why don't you call me JaysWing like everyone else" I snap.

"Do you want me to" hisses Yellowfang lashing her tail in annoyance.

"No" I spit angrily even though I started the argument. Yellowfang smiles.

" Midnight knows about the Darkness so don't bother asking"

"Should the clans work as one?"

Yellowfang doesn't meet my eyes but when she does fear is shown in them. I have never seen such fear in Any cats eyes (jay jay cant see (except in starclan) but you get my point) Suddenly bright orange flames swallow her eyes.

"Darkness will sweep across the clans" she says only it sounds like their 3 of her. Startled I back away. I see Thunderclan only there's foxes and dark forest cats fighting.

"7 will become 1" she continues. A demon Tom lunges at Briarlight only she's walking.

"Briarlight" I screech and lunge at the tom I stumble backwards something is preventing me from getting from her. I ram into the barrier. "Briarlight" I yell angrily.

"Loved ones will die" Yellowfang continues.

"Tell me something I don't know" I spit furiously, Briarlight is bleeding from the neck I can see her dying, Dovewing lays mangled on the ground her light grey fur soaked in blood. I chock back a sob this is too much.

"STOP" I screech as I see Squirrelflights soul leap from her body to join Starclan. I attack Yellowfang. Suddenly I'm back Yellowfang is looking away from me into the distance. Her expresion resembles how one would look if they were watching painful memories. She shakes her head. Her eyes shimmer sadly. Her words sound thick with grief and pain

"I'm sorry Jayfeather we can't prevent this battle, I'm so sorry." I wake up my head stings from the Barrier. Briarlight wakes up she's shaken.

"7 will become 1" Mutters Willowshine and gasps noticing she said it out loud.

"Did we all have the same dream" Kestralflight jumps in.

"I saw my mom dieing" Willowshine whispers her eyes trimmed with tears.

"My leader" Littlecloud says with a shudder.

"My clan" Mothwing jumps in (Mothwing believes in Starclan now because she saw them fight against dark forest in the last hope)

"So we all saw someone we love die or our clan die" Kestralflight says. We begin to walk back slowly.

"7 will become 1" echoes Briarlight puzzled.

"Well we know that the clans make 4 plus Starclan and the Power cats you know Fallenshadows clan makes 6" I explain.

"We should tell our leaders see you Jayfeather. And Briarlight hope to see you soon" calls Kestralflight leaving for Windclan. Mothwing and Willowshine run toward Riverclan.

"Take care" Hollers Littlecloud. Briarlight walks right beside me perfectly timed with my pace her breathing is shallow and she's muttering to herself.

"Whats wrong with you" I ask.

"S-Sorry I was thinking." she replies then looks at Blossomfall. Thornclaw leans over to Blossomfall and mutters something. I tilt my head side ways and can't help but wonder if the pair are visiting dark forest. When we enter the camp Bramblestar rushes over.

"7 will become 1, Midnight knows about the Darkness" I grumble and go into the medicine den.

"Starclan knows who is the 4th one" Briarlight meows coming toward me.

"Did they tell you who it was" I try to say as clearly as possible it's hard with a mouth full of yarrow.

"No" she whispers going into her nest. As I walk by her she sits up.

"Get some rest, you seem deep in thought. I'll check on Daisy, Besides Spiderleg will tell us if something's wrong he's just as jumpy as Berrynose" Briarlight meows.

"Let me do it" I reply she scowls at me before placing her head on her paws. "It was Ferncloud" Daisy snaps as I give her some marigold.

"I know that a Starclan cat saved you, just cause blind doesn't mean I know their not there" I hiss before going back to my nest.

"Please try to be nice" mumbles Briarlight. I don't look at her as my mind is filled with nightmares.

**SC 3 Briarlight**

My dream was different then the other cats.

"Hello Briarlight I'm so glad to see you" Cinderpelt calls running toward me. "We know who the forth one is so as Yellowfang told me to tell you don't ask" Cinderpelt let out a mrrow of laughter.

" Okay tell me later but What can we do to prevent Dark forest from rising" I ask my tail swishing excitedly. I have not seen such a place. It's just like Thunderclan only it feels more peaceful plus there is prey everywhere.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"We can only prepare"

"We fight as one"

"7 will become 1 yes"

"Our 5 clans plus the Special clan you know Fallenshadows clan is 6!"

"Very good"

"Thank you"

"Well Welcome to Starclan" I look around and walk forward. Walk.

"I CAN WALK" I yelp running around Cinderpelt. I wonder suddenly, does Starclan cats always answer your questions? No maybe it's a one time thing for me because I sometimes hear Jayfeather mutter some not nice words about Starclan when he wakes up.

"Yes you can walk Jayfeather can see" she replied. I run around her some more like I'm a kit. Cinderpelt purrs happy.

"Finally someone is grateful of Starclan" meows Cinderpelt. I stop running as she continues.

"Why should I listen to you? All you do is spout useless information and make me do all your dirty work and who gets the credit Starclan! Curse the lot of you" Cinderpelt growls, I quickly realize who she's mocking...Jayfeather. I let out a mrrow of laughter.

"I hope to see you soon I'm sorry to end it so soon but Yellowfang just woke up Jayfeather"

"Oh okay" I whisper I'm disappointed I wanted to walk and run more not to mention chat more with Cinderpelt. I still want to visit Starclan again so I can walk but I'd never escape the clan to go to the moonpool.

I lift my head up Jayfeather is asleep now curled up in his nest. I look at Jayfeather his chest heaves quickly as if he's running. He hisses. I jump back. He whimpers.

"Jayfeather" I whisper trying not to wake up Daisy and Spiderleg.

"Jayfeather wake up please" I beg I hit him with my nose.

"What" he snaps his blind blue eyes glare at me.

"You where whimpering I thought you where hurt"

"oh...Thanks" he pads out of the den But he turns back to smile at me. I smile as I fall back to sleep, I knew Jayfeathers heart could thaw.

**SC 4 Starclan **

"We need to let the others know who the fourth one is" Cinderpelt howls running into a meeting between Yellowfang, Firestar and Bluestar.

"Why?" Firestar asks his green eyes sparkle with curiosity.

"It's perfect she's made an apprentice they need to know her to train her, you know her power with it lots of cats may be saved please" Cinderpelt begs glancing at Firestar upset. Yellowfang growls and walks away.

"What's up with her" Bluestar grumbles.

"How will we tell them Cinderpelt?" Firestar asks moving side ways so She could sit beside him.

"I don't know" Cinderpelt mumbles sadly her tail sweeping the ground.

"Maybe a dream like we did to Dovewing" Bluestar suggests.

"No i don't think so, let's have her discover it on her own" Yellowfang grumbles with a long sharp thorn in her mouth.

"What?!" Firestar yelps shock waves though the group.

"I'll put it on the ground if we're lucky she'll find it and they will discover her power. done , and I can get back to sleeping" Yellowfang explains.

"Fine but don't hurt her to much" Cinderpelt snaps upset that they had to hurt an apprentice.

"Good bye" Yellowfang grumbled. Her pelt shimmers before dissolving leaving nothing left but stars.


	10. Chapter 8 Ressurecting the beyond dead

**Chapter8 Lionblazes POV**

Toadstep walked past me with Lilypaw at his paws.

"Hurry up Toadstep I want to show you how my hunting has improved" she meowed excitedly running ahead of him. Seedpaw was running out of the warrior den Mousewhisker slowly followed her.

"Were on patrol with Toadstep, Lilypaw, Berrynose and Sharppaw"

"Woohoo" Lilypaw cheers running to her sister not caring that she cant show Toadstep her hunting moves. I go to Bramblestar as he begins to make patrols.

"Brackenfur you take Woodtail, Graystripe, Goldeneye and Spiderleg to patrol our territory by Shadowclan, Lionblaze take Dovewing, Mille, Snowfur, Leafpool and Bumblestripe on a hunting patrol we need to fatten up like Riverclan to survive leaf bare" Bramblestar orders. I nod and head off with Snowfur at my heels.

"I'll get Mille and Bumblestripe. Dovewing is at the Dirt place" Snowfur is off. I go to Dovewing as she exits the dirt place.

"It has to be Lilypaw or Seedpaw" I whisper to her she nods.

"We must keep an eye on Seedpaw she's all serious and a wonderful hunter and a great fighter I think it's her" Dovewing meows. Mille comes yawning, Bumblestripe is chatting with Snowfur. We begin to go out into the forest to hunt.

"I can smell vole" Bumblestripe says licking his lips.

"Lets go find some then" I reply to the younger warrior.

"that's cause I caught it" Blossomfall calls coming around a tree with a vole in her jaws.

"Fine you can come" I meow. "We'll hunt here" I explain to my patrol. Immediately they split, Blossomfall sits beside me. I look at her oddly before climbing up a tree to look for squirrels. She climbs up beside me.

" do you like climbing?" she asks.

" Not really but I think of all the hungry kits that can't hunt it makes me climb" I reply. She climbs above me and onto a branch.

"Be careful" I warn leaning back to get a better look at her but I loose my footing I try to regain balance but I'm falling backwards, I stop. Blossomfall has an iron grip on my scuff. She mutters something like "I'm not going to lose you that easily" she pulls me up. Why must all the she cats love me?

"Thanks" I gasp panting from my near injury experience.

"No problem so are you always that clumsy?"

"Haha you wish"

"Enough talking we need to hunt" Millie calls. I jump down worried I may fall again. Snowfur seems to be scowling. I ignore it she appears to be in a bad mood and one thing I know about she-cats is that to never pester them when they are mad. I pad away looking for the scent of prey. SNAP! Its a twig there must be prey. I crouch down and get ready to spring. A pile of leaves rustle. I pounce on it.

"STOP"Howls Jayfeather shaking me off.

"Jayfeather are you all right!" asks Dovewing

"Where's Briarlight?" Mille asks panic in her voice.

"What are you doing?" asks Brumblestripe.

"I'm fine, Briarlights sleeping, I need to find something" Jayfeather snaps dashing to the lake. With lightning speed a squirrel darts out of the leaves. I pounce on it killing it the moment I bite it. Something feels funny like there's someone else here. I look up Mille is climbing a tree with Blossomfall at her side, Bumblestripe is stalking a bird, Dovewing is using her power to find prey, Snowfurs is burying a mouse everything seems normal.

"Hello Lionblaze" Sneers a voice. For some reason I follow it until I'm in a dark hollow.

"Who's there" I hiss arching my back. I'm thrown to the ground.

"This is the last time join us Lionblaze, we can take over the clans you could be leader you know" Tigerstar growls.

"Never" I spit out shoving him away.

"Very well then I'll kill you first" he threatens before going back to Dark forest. I roll my eyes and shake my head. I suddenly stop. My stomach is twisted. Tigerstar was killed! But how? I feel even more sick. Someone is resurrecting them!


	11. Chapter 9 The Fourth

**Chapter 9 Briarlights POV**

I lifted my head Jayfeather stumbles in clearly upset.

"Well I hope your here to apologize" I say with a smirk. He hisses at me and walks away.

"I needed to find Fallenshadows I can't find him any where" he explains as he dips his head in apology.

"Come on Briarlight let's do you exercises" Mille meows coming into the medicine den.

"Okay" I reply excitedly finally something to do. It's not that I'm kind of creeped out with Jayfeather or anything. I try my best not to think of him as something different it's just odd that he told me without hesitation that he can go into others dreams and into their mind without them noticing it, and how he can see without eyes. For all i know he might be in my thoughts listening to me think. I don't want to be like Cinderheart. Now that I know about Lionblazes power he probably told her cause now she never talks to him or anything. I don't want to treat Jayfeather like that it's to harsh, besides I had to compete with that cat for a job as a medicine cat I got bumped down to assistant because of her but she then wanted to be a warrior so I got a raise and am medicine cat now.

"Briarlight? Are you okay? You seem upset" Mille asks she seems nervous.

"I'm fine mom, just deep in thought" I climb the tree behind the medicine den using my working limbs.

"Your doing great" Mille comments. My forearms seer with pain but I climb a little higher. I look down Mille seems worried again.

"That's to high" she yelps.

"Nonsense" I laugh my back legs no longer touch the ground. I climb higher and pull myself on to a branch. I'm not high, I'm not even half way up. The pain in my forearms slowly ebb away. I look around, I can see everything...well almost everything Even that mouse that Lilypaw is stalking. She catches it in one leap.

"See Toadstep I did it" She cheers.

"Great I'm sure Purdy will love it" Toadstep praises.

"Come on Briarlight come down" Mille calls pacing the bottom of the tree. My mom worries to much. I slowly loses my grip on the tree and slide down.

"OWWW" Howls a cats cry.

"JAYFEATHER BRIARLIGHT" cries Toadstep. I gasp and jump down from where I was. Mille cringes. I turn around my back legs have twisted funny. I quickly fix them embarrassed and drag myself to Jayfeather.

"What wrong" Jayfeather asks.

"Lilypaw got hurt" Toadstep pants. I turn to the see Sorreltail comforting Lilypaw as she limps leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"It's nothing" She says a long thorn dangles from her paw.

"That's my apprentice a brave one" Toadstep meows proudly. Jayfeather presses his muzzle to my ear and whispers

"It really is nothing" I giggle slightly. Seedpaw runs with Mousewhisker to see Lilypaw.

"Will she be okay?" Seedpaw asks.

"Yes yes just everyone out" Jayfeather snaps his tail swaying impatiently. I look at the growing pool of blood from her paw.

"Get her a poppy seed and I'll get the thorn out of her paw" Jayfeather orders me his icy blue eyes flick toward Lilypaw she seems startled. I grab a poppy seed and try to give it to her.

"No thank you Briarlight I'm good" she replies. I look at Jayfeather he shrugs and pulls the thorn free. Its long and sharp, the cut bleeds more.

"I'll put this somewhere safe while you get the marigold" he orders the thorn dangled from his teeth. I turn and grab a bit of marigold and start to chew it to make a bond to stop the bleeding. As Jayfeather and I turn around the blood puddle has stopped bleeding.

"Your cuts not open" he says. I look at Lilypaw. She doesn't answer.

"How did that cut close" Jayfeather snaps looking at her, his icy blue eyes again scare her.

"I-I don't know" she cries out.

"How did you do it" Jayfeather snaps his voice raising dangerously high.

"A-All I did was put my nose on the cut to try and stop the bleeding please don't be mad" she whimpers. I place my tail on her shoulder.

"We're not mad Jayfeathers just interested and Jayfeather how dare you scare her shes just an apprentice" I say changing my voice when I address Jayfeather.

"It's the forth one" he mutters. Lilypaw breaths "What fourth one? Why isn't it Seedpaw she's a better hunter then me and a better fight what makes me important?" Jayfeather picks up the thorn.

"Jayfeather? What are you doing?" I ask his blind eyes look at me and brings his paw up to the thorn. I gasp. Blood spills over the ground as he drops the thorn.

"Put your nose against it" He orders. Lilypaw runs over and puts her nose against his paw. The blood slowly stops and the wound closes.

"Look Lilypaw before we were born there was a prophecy given to the leader before Bramblestar his name was Firestar the prophecy was 3 kin of your kin will hold the power more greater then the stars in their paws we found the three but Jayfeather was told that theres a fourth and it's you" I explain trying to break it easily to her. Her eyes widen.

"Well I think it's best for her to become my apprentice" Jayfeather announces.

"Wha- no! No no no I want to be a warrior, look having powers greater then Starclan cool, but it's not going to interfere with me become the best warrior Thunderclans ever seen" Lilypaw snaps she yawns and puts her head on her paws. "I'm going to sleep"

I look up at Jayfeather.

"You where harsh on her"

"She needs to except her destiny" he growls.

"Oh Jay she's so young to know this"

"I knew my power when I was a kit"

"Should we tell Lionblaze and Dovewing?"

"Of course"

"Jayfeather Briarlight how's Lilypaw?" Seedpaw asks.

"Sleeping" I reply not wanting Jayfeather to get mad at her too. She turns around to leave. Jayfeather goes out of the medicine den as well. I sigh there has to be a reason why he is always mad. I drag myself out of the medicine.

"Will she be all right" Sorreltail questions.

"She's fine. Oh Toadstep Lilypaw is asleep right now shes tired from all the excitement on her third day I hope you don't mind that she's missing training"

"I want her rested and healthy it'll help with training" Toadstep meows. "Seedpaw go fetch Sharppaw, Molepaw and Cherrypaw. When you find them go gather as many feathers as you can the Queens and Purdy will need them for Leaf bare" Seedpaw goes bounding toward Sharppaw who is trying to recite the warrior code by heart for Berrynose. Oh if only I could walk I bet I would be the best warrior Thunderclan has ever seen... WHAT?! That was an apprentice thought there's no hope I can walk I need to except MY destiny. I glance across the clearing everyone's in a good mood sharing tongues i can't help but walk toward Squirelflight and Bramblestar.

"Did you hear Sandstorm is thinking of becoming an elder" Bramblestar tells his mate. Treekit and Birdkit play fight beside them. Suddenly I have a feeling I always have, longing. I long to be a warrior, I long to run, I long for a mate and I long for kits 4 things I will never get. I push the list away and force my self not to feel upset. I continue to drag myself across the camp. There has to be something better to do then sleep in the medicine den. Cinderheart! She's lying down by the medicine den probably cause its hot outside and there's shade there. I go over to her but something's wrong her eyes don't met mine their off toward the Highledge and she looks upset.

"You okay?" I meow.

"I guess" she whispers looking at the ground. I look back at the Highledge wondering what made her upset.

"Go see him" I laugh shoving her with my head.

"No! Look at him he's with that Kittypet Snowfur why don't you understand… he's one of the three Its not fair" she cries out.

"Not fair" I growl through my closed teeth. "Your a warrior i'm not how's that not fair, you can get a mate I will never get one" I snap before storming back into the medicine den maybe sleeping is better then listening to un grateful cats.

**SC Jayfeathers POV**

I stalk away from the medicine den. Stupid Lilypaw how did you get the power, Seedpaw would understand and use it with dignity.

"Bramblestar we have a problem" Brackenfur yelps running past me to Bramblestar who just came in from patrol. "Woodtail belongs in Windclan his long legs, trouble climbing, faster then Spiderleg" Bramblestar scowls at Brackenfurs remark.

"Give him a test if what you say is true… He goes to Windclan. They'll think I'm weak but there's no good for a Windclan warrior to be hunting in the forest along with other cats from different clans." Bramblestar and Brackenfur pad away. I turn around. Sharppaw is cowering.

"You shouldn't be that scared of your leader" I snap. The black apprentice hisses at me tail arched.

"It's not that" he hisses.

"And that's our medicine cat Jayfeather he's always acting like someone put a fox in his nest. He's grumpy" Cherrypaw explains. Sharppaw follows her as she shows him other warriors.

"CHERRYPAW SHARPPAW GET YOU TAILS OVER HERE AND FIND SOME FEATHER" Screeches Seedpaw darting past me.

"Jayfeather is something wrong?" Leafpool asks placing her tail on my shoulder as we walk. I scowl and don't respond.

"I found some Tansy if you need it" She goes on.

"Great thank you but my problem is nothing you'd understand" with that I dart into the forest.


End file.
